You don't Know Me
by Accio Truth
Summary: When Hermione and Draco are paired for an anonymous letter writing assignment, they learn each others true feelings. But will they feel the same when the find out who they've been falling for?
1. Letter one

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters or other from the Harry Potter universe.**

You don't know me

Dear, um, you,

It's nice to meet you, or, I suppose, write to you. I'm pretty sure you were given the responsibility of writing the first letter to me, but maybe you forgot about it. Or maybe you just decided that you didn't want to do it. I mean, I can't possibly blame you, not the average homework assignment, is it? When Professor Dumbledore told us that we had to write these letters, well, I thought he was a bit mad. I'm pretty sure he still is...but he's a genius, so I suppose it's alright to always have a little bit of mad in you.

Okay, so since I don't have much to write to you about I suppose I'll just let you know what I know about you. This paper says that your Slytherin, male and a a fifth year. Well I'm a fifth year too, although that's practically the only thing we really have in common. You probably already knew this, if you'd had bothered to look at your assignment, but I'm also in fifth year, but a Gryffindor female.

I honestly don't know what we are supposed to talk about. I take it, since you didn't trouble yourself to compose a letter, you really don't care about your grade. It's either that or you don't have an owl, which would mean you probably would need to borrow one from the school, which isn't so bad. Well even if you don't I _do _care, so I guess I'll just talk about what this parchment tells me to. Let's see.

_Compose a list of questions to ask your pen pal. _I think that should be easy enough. What is your favorite spell? Where is your favorite place to shop in Diagon Alley? How many family members do you have? What is your favorite course book? What has been your favorite year so far? Do you have a cat, rat, toad or owl? If so, what is their name? I think that is a good amount of generic questions to ask you. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but it's hard to talk to somebody that you don't know at all.

I think it's a bit odd, myself, to have to do this in the midst of all that's going on. What with the ministry cutting in, all the accusations at Professor Dumbledore. Speaking of that, can you believe what is going on in Defense Against the Dark Arts class? I suppose I can speak my mind, seeing as how Professor promised that nobody but my pen pal would be reading this. How are we ever going to be able to learn what's going on if were right back to the basics, first year stuff? Something big is coming. Something bad, I can feel it. I'm a bit scared.

From, your Pen Pal

* * *

Dear Gryffindor,

"Nice to meet you too," I guess I should say. But then I would be lying. For one, I'm not actually meeting you, and second, I feel no pleasure at all putting my quill to the parchment. I'll just let you know right now that the only reason that I'm really writing to you is because it is almost worth as much as the OWLS are, which I don't understand. I shouldn't really, just another little trick from the muggle loving Dumbledore, as always. By the way, I personally don't think that geniuses are mad...In fact, I think that if anything, that git Dumbledore is anything but a genius. Haven't you heard that rubbish he's spewing? Actually, it's almost funny.

Very good, looks like you can read off of a paper. I'm in the fifth year, that's right, Slytherin and indeed male. It just so happens that I didn't trouble myself with finding out who you are, but now I know that you're a Gryffindor. Isn't that just amazing? This place is overrun with you Gryffindors. In my opinion, those of true pureblood are running out. Before long the whole house of Slytherin might as well die out. In a sense, you could almost say that I am one of the last heirs of true Slytherin tradition. So you see, Gryffindor, you should really feel proud for being able to write to me.

I don't know why you're telling me this. Like I would have any clue what to write either. I'm just surprised that you aren't jumping for joy at every word that comes out of that silver haired fool's mouth like the majority of your house. For your information, I chose not to send you a letter in the hope that you might forget. But it looks like that hope has been lost. Actually, seeing as how nobody is to read these, I don't see why we just write the same words over and over again and send them to each other. That way, neither of us will have to ever write to each other or bother ourselves with something troublesome as this.

Maybe it's because I'm feeling rather generous today. For now I'll play along with this little letter game with you. Alright, questions? Hmph. Fine. I'd tell you my favorite spell, but then you would most likely give me some lecture on the proper and appropriate way to use magic in a safe way, and I certainly don't want that. Diagon Alley is quite a bore but if I must choose from there I guess I would say that I'd spend most of my time wondering around Quality Quidditch Supplies. I have quite a large family history, but I live with my mom and dad. Favorite course book? What sort of bloody question is that? I don't care about my course books. So far I've liked this year, things are actually happening, wouldn't you say so? I do have an owl, a black screech owl to be exact. Honestly I don't think that I have ever named it anything, as I'm far too busy. So for now let's just call it Salathzar, that's a great name. If that is your idea of being rude then you are far too nice for your own good.

That's brave talk for a Gryffindor. Sure, the ministry is cutting in a bit at Hogwarts, but it's long past expected. It was all going downhill anyways, the headmaster being in such a state of craziness (not as if it's worse then usual, just more obvious to even you Griffies). In my opinion I think I've learned more than I have in any other year so far just this year, particularly from Umbridge. Far more brilliant than last Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Much better then Remus Lupin, for example. Ha! What a joke he was. No wonder he left the school. He couldn't stand the shame.

From, me


	2. Letter Two

**I'd just like to thank all of you guys for reading, reviewing and favoriting! You guys are so awesome. Thanks a bunch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters or other from the Harry Potter universe.**

You don't know me

Dear Mr. Arrogance,

Well Isn't that wonderful way to start a letter? I hope you realize that, even though the phrase "Nice to meet you" certainly isn't always true, it is said just to be polite. Then again, I suppose I shouldn't expect anything else from whoever you are. You seem like a charming person. Well at least you notice how much this is worth-it is as much as the OWLs because it is teaching us to connect with other houses. Branch out, make new friends, and that sort of thing. I see nothing wrong with that. Muggle loving? Is that supposed to be an insult? If anything, that is what makes Dumbledore such an amazing wizard. I've heard of what you're talking about, of course, who hasn't really? All over the daily Prophet lately. Honestly, that Rita Skeeter woman is a lunatic! All this stuff being said about Dumbledore and Harry Potter are so unfair. From what I can tell, however, you don't see it this way.

I'm glad to see that you find yourself so funny. So you didn't even bother reading the assignment, did you? I really don't know why I'm so surprised. The whole lot of you Slytherins! Going around, like you rule the world! I wish you could see yourself. Oh, so now were going to talk about this "pureblood" nonsense, that's amazing. I'm fed up with all this talking about what family your from, and how pure your blood is. In the end, the difference between a muggle born and a pureblood is only what one makes it out to be. "Slytherin tradition?" Oh gosh, I'm glad that we are only required to continue this assignment for a month or two. I don't think I can stand talking to you for much longer.

I don't think I've ever "jumped for joy," honestly. Whatever your mental picture of a Gryffindor is, it's not right. Or did you never listen to the sorting hat all those years? _You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. _Just if you were wondering. Oh, so that was what you hoped? I'm glad to see that your so truthful, at least. Not that a Slytherin would ever hide a truth from someone if it really hurt them. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe it is one of their favorite past times, actually. And has it ever occurred to you that if we wrote the same word over and over to each other the whole point of the assignment would be lost?

Oh yes, I can see nothing but pure generosity in your actions. Please, don't strain yourself writing to me. I don't think I would be able to live then. So, by saying that you won't tell me the spell, are you trying to tell me that it is an _unforgivable curse?_I would hope not. If I had to choose my favorite spell would probably have to be lumos, only if because it is simple yet so helpful. Excuse me, I think that Diagon Alley is wonderful, like you'd need nine more eyes to take it all in. I love it there. Quidditch? Your into that? I can't really play any Quidditch, I'm no good. But I know people that can. If I had to choose a favorite store in Diagon Alley I would probably choose Flourish & Blotts. So many pages to read! Oh yes, a family history I'm sure has never been disgraced by anything less than a "pureblood." I myself also live with my parents. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a sibling, though. There's no need to go off on some silly question about books! I just wondered. You know, you could at least try not to be such a cliché Slytherin, mix it up a bit. There is nothing different from you and the rest of your house. It's like all of you are the exact same person! Anyways, my favorite would most likely be Hogwarts, a History, seeing as how it's a classic. Really? This year has been dreadful, with all that's going on. I would say that my favorite year would be first year, only because I got to come to Hogwarts for the first time and all. What, so you just named your owl now? You should take more care of your animals! It's just like people and house elves, always looking down on them. Ugh. I have a cat and her name is Crookshanks, not as though you really care about anything that I'm saying. I'm pretty much just talking to myself. There is no such thing as being "too nice for your own good." And besides, seeing as how most Slytherins think it's "too nice" to smile, I honestly don't think that you have the best judgment.

Do you hear yourself, must I repeat the sorting hat's song again? A main trait of Gryffindors is brave. I would think that you, haven being here for five years now, would know that. I hope you know that Professor Dumbledore is the best headmaster that Hogwarts has seen in a long time! He's brilliant. Oh yes, how could you learn from that crazy woman? Sure, I know that Professor Trelawney is crazy, but that doesn't give Umbridge to treat her like she did the other day. For your information, Remus Lupin was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I've ever had. He only left the school because he didn't want to trouble Professor Dumbledore any longer. If you cared one bit about this school, you just might see that.

From, "Gryffindor"

* * *

Dear Ms. Know-it-all,

Oh, and "Dear Mr. Arrogance" is a brilliant way to start a letter, is that what you're trying to tell me? I'm sorry that I don't follow every single expectation you had in mind. Now there it is, your negativity. Why do Gryffindors show so much negativity to Slytherins? Were just living our lives. Perhaps, now don't faint here, you're not always right. And yes, thank you, I would agree with that statement. I find myself quite charming, actually. I'm sure that by the time this little assignment is done you, whoever you are, will be quite sad that you won't be getting to speak with me anymore. Ha! Branch out? Sounds like some fairy-tale. Well wake up, princess, because there isn't gonna be a happy ending for you Gryffindors. So I take it that you support this crazy Man's ramblings? And, also it seems, your against judging people on their blood. How "pure" of you. So what are you, some mudblood? Or are you perhaps just a halfblood sticking up for your little friends? Yes, your right, I don't see it this way. I find the Daily Prophet to be far much better lately, quite hilarious. Oh, you don't like Skeeter's works? But their such...masterpieces.

Actually, I find myself hilarious. What, so you think that I don't have anything better to do than stare at a piece of parchment? Oh, but don't you know that I do see myself. Everytime that I walk by a mirror, actually. And boy do I see something. It's not nonsense! I'm surprised that they are still letting little mudblood filth into the school, contaminating the place. They should get rid of all mudbloods and friends of mudbloods, and, of course, traitors. Like the Weasleys, how they disgust me. The whole lot of them. How dare you! Are you saying that there is nothing different from me and filthy mudbloods! That's done it. I'll have you know that I am ten times better then any mudblood that has even stepped foot into this school, because I have not only my family line but also my honor, unlike them. Don't worry, you're not the only one who wishes that this assignment could end a little bit sooner. I'm already tired of talking to you and your pathetic ramblings, and I haven't even properly met you. What did that assignment say? We were to reveal ourselves at the end of the two month period? Ugh. I can't believe I'm even taking all of this seriously.

Oh, excuse me, everything I know about Gryffindors is completely ruined now. I'm glad that you found it necessary to recite that to me, seeing as how I already try to ignore it's wailing every year. But if we are pulling out this card, I'll have you know-_Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. _Just if you were wondering. And yes, I do tell the truth-unless I have a very good reason not to. This doesn't mean that I'm not a Slytherin, it's just that I have enough pride and dignity not to lie over and over. Not that I hardly ever have a reason to lie. When I decide to take walks around the castle at night, unlike you Gryffindors, I actually sneak. Not rampage around and cause a commotion. Has it ever occurred to you that I don't care about this assignment?

Trust me, if I found writing you a strain in the least I would stop right now without giving you an explanation. Unforgivable curse, or regular old spell, I don't see the difference. Although I think we both see which of the two sounds a bit more interesting, wouldn't you say? Hmm, I suppose you have a point. Lumos does help, no matter how small a help it is. I'm not sure I would consider it my "favorite spell," however, just because of it. I didn't mean to offend you by that, for once. It just happened. I just don't think that Diagon Alley has as much charm as it used to in the beginning years. It's old touch is just fading away, you know? Sort of like our old Headmaster. I expect Umbridge should rightfully take his place soon. Quidditch is most certainly the sort of thing I'm into, I'm ten times better then Harry Potter and his little band of Gryffindor teammates. Oh, so your big on the reading? Not my thing. I'm more into action-I don't think that reading will get you anywhere. And yes, thank you for mentioning, nothing short of a pureblood _has _disgraced my family tree. I've never wanted siblings. The little pests would most certainly get in my way.

If you think that was "going off" then you have no idea what that phrase really means. I was just letting you know that it is not a question that anybody would care to answer, seeing as how it's stupid. Me? A cliché? Have you been reading the words you write? Every part of every sentence of every word in your letters have screamed that you're a Gryffindor. The way you hold yourself above me, the way you look down at me. To you, everything that I do is wrong. Well let me tell you something: I feel the exact same way towards you, so you had better get over it. I wouldn't be able to share that, seeing as how I've never been able to get past the first sentence of Hogwarts, A history. I was bored to tears. You thinking that this has been a bad year doesn't surprise me, but perhaps I'll enjoy it just that much more knowing you don't like it. First year was a bore, nothing happened. Yeah, I did name my owl just now, so what? Seeing as how I just gave it an amazing name, I don't see what the real problem is, princess. House elves deserve to be looked down on, they are here to serve wizards and nothing more then that. Crookshanks? What sort of name is that? Oh no, princess, don't worry, I truly am hanging on to every one of your words. Because I have nothing better to do. Gryffindors are too nice for their own good. Hufflepuffs are too nice for their own good. Ravenclaws are too nice for their own good. Has it occurred to you that the ones that survive are always in Slytherin? That's because they aren't too nice for their own good for a change.

Oh I'm _sorry,_ I didn't mean to offend you. You don't have to get all high and mighty about you Gryffindors. I hear enough about them everyday. Teachers may favorite the whole lot of you but you'll all end up dead because of your "bravery" someday, so it's not as if it matters. Dumbledore is a disgrace, but I mist agree he is rightfully the Headmaster in this school. It's going to the dogs here, I'm almost ashamed that I go here nowadays. That wacko Trelawney deserved what she got. Hopefully she soon will be out of Hogwarts entirely, I'm tired of seeing her face around here. Remus Lupin is only the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher if The Weasley's are the richest wizarding family on earth. And if you didn't know, I know that neither of those is true. Oh yes, I forgot, he left because his wolfy instincts kicked in. Aooo! Sooner or later he would begin eating students. Actually, that might have made my day.

From, Mr. Pureblood


	3. Letter Three

**Thanks again for all of the reviews and favorites! It means a lot to me. And sorry for the late update, I've been having some, ur, technical difficulties with life. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters or other from the Harry Potter universe.**

You don't know me

Dear arsehole,

It's a better way to start a letter, in my opinion. And besides, I've always heard a certain phrase, "if the shoe fits." Which clearly, it does. The little green shoe that has been placed on many others just like you. Or perhaps they would rather be referred to as Slytherins? Hmm. It's sort of like the shoe sorting hat. I'm sorry you don't follow my expectations either. Hardly anybody does, and when I began writing to you it's not like I thought that you would be any different. I actually find it hilarious that you think that _I'm _the negative one. Honestly, couldn't you at least try to pretend like this isn't the worst thing you've had to do in your life? I think we can both establish that we have much better things to do-or at least I do-but that doesn't mean that you have to get on your high horse about all this nonsense. Maybe you should try to see that, at the moment, Gryffindors and Slytherins (supposedly)are on the same team. Hogwarts, ever heard of it? Professor Dumbledore is NOT crazy! He is the most brilliant wizard I have ever met in my entire life, and if there's anyone who can take down You-Know-Who, well, it's him! Your no better then him, you know. You-Know-Who, I mean. The only difference is that he's got power and your still just a student. I don't think it's any of your business, actually, how "pure" anyone's blood is. Including mine. How do you know your not talking to a pureblood, huh? You can go on speaking like this all that you want, but you have no idea what your getting into. Your in way over your head-you just think this is all some fun game. Time to prance with the Death Eaters. Maybe they'll bring some tea, wouldn't that be delightful?

I'm sure that, in your opinion, you could probably go bully around some first years and that would be better time spent then writing these letters. But that's not even what I'm talking about. I mean actually doing something that might get your somewhere in life. Wherever you wish to go in life. I'm just surprised that the mirror doesn't break as soon as you step in front of it. Muggleborns are absolutely no different from Purebloods, or Halfbloods-it's all the same. And, seeing as how some of the greatest witches and wizards where muggleborns, you have no argument. Yes, actually, that is exactly what I am saying, thank you for repeating me. I don't see why you have to put the term "filthy" in front of that term, you "filthy pureblood." It has the same effect, does it not? "How dare me?" Do you even hear what your saying? If your this unpleasant just by owl post, I would hate to have to meet you in person! This assignment has brought to my attention the ignorance that Slytherins seem to have. Not that I'm saying that I would like to continue it further because of it. Already I am celebrating the last time I have to sign a letter addressed to you. Yes, two months of writing without knowing who the other is. Not that it will make a difference when we know who we are.

I doubt you know any truth at all about Gryffindors anyway. Thanks, but I already know about you and your little buddies. Cunning? That almost makes me laugh, honestly! Oh, and I suppose that a good reason is any reason that you pluck out of the air. So tell me now: why don't you just writing to me, huh? Right now. Go on. I don't see why you continue to _stress_ yourself with the little action of scratching down words. Oh, pride and dignity? Odd, I would never associate the two with whom I'm writing to currently. We don't "rampage," I'll have you know. Really, if you don't care, why not just stop? It seems your ignoring that question.

So now writing this letter isn't a strain? Which one is it? And yes, in fact, I do see a large difference between and unforgivable and a normal spell. Not that I would expect someone like you to acknowledge or even see that difference. Interest is lost for me when I see the destruction that an unforgivable can cause. I would hope you could see this as well. Whats not to like about Lumos, though? Lights up the dark. Casts a bright light on the shadows. Fascinating. Were a bit past offending by now, although I do accept your apology. I guess I could see where yo are coming from on that-I do find myself less amazed by the magic then in the first few years. But the magic is still there, and I still love it. Professor Dumbledore is not old! And the day that Dolores Umbridge steps into that office as headmistress will be a sad one, if it ever happens. I wouldn't go as far as to say that, now. Quidditch isn't the sort of thing you need to obsess over, especially with what's about in the air at the moment. Yes, but taking action without reading about what your doing could lead to disastrous consequences. It's foolish to wave a wand without reading up on spells to use, for example. Isn't that just amazing for you, then? I don't think you understand that no matter how much you speak of how pure your blood is, I will not be impressed in the least. "Pests?" Hunh. Charming.

Perhaps I think that knowing what schoolbook you like the most is an extremely important question. Not that you would ever consider that. Well then I suppose it takes one to know one, because your a prime example of a Slytherin that I am less then thrilled to be able to talk to. Two months can't come soon enough. And how do you know how I feel? Your obviously not the most _intelligent. _If Hogwarts, A History managed to bore you to tears then I honestly don't know how you go about during classes. Not that I expect you pay any attention-no, that would of course be expecting way too much of someone of your...status. I'm glad to see that knowing I'm not having a good time is what makes you happy. You really are a sad wizard, you realize that right? Really? I thought first year was just splendid. Nothing like it. So I see that you are happy with naming your owl after a psychotic man who doesn't understand magic in the slightest. That is, of course, your personal opinion. No they _do not!_ Oh, I'm so tired of people like you believing that house elves have no emotions. They are just like us, really. They even control amazing magical abilities, did you know? And what is with this "princess" thing? I'm getting tired of all of this, prince. I suppose that you believe that caring about anyone but yourself is _too nice for one's own good,_ right? Of course. I'm glad that you at least acknowledge that Slytherins are anything but "nice."

Teachers do not favor us, I'll have you know. If anything, Professor Snape favors you Slytherins. Head of house. Too bad McGonagall doesn't visibly favorite us Gryffindors. Thank you, for listening to the sorting hat's song. Bravery will not get us killed. If anything, it will be what saves us. Professor Dumbledore is rightfully the headmaster, but not because this is a bad school. It's because he is brilliant and fitting of Hogwarts school _of _Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry. Now I know that Professor Trelawney is...an interesting person, but I don't believe she deserves to be kicked off of school grounds. She is a professor, after all. Professor Lupin was an amazing man, and comparisons like those are rude, don't you know. Or have you forgotten your manners? Quit that! You ignorant little, you don't understand any of the words you are saying, now, do you!

From, your annoyed pen-pal

* * *

Dear friend of mudbloods,

Well I'm almost positive that I didn't ask you for you opinion. "The little green shoe?" What, are we writing to each other or are we going to play with some dollies? Yes, actually, I don't mind at all being referred to as Slytherin. I would prefer that from the other non-offensive terms you've tried to think up for me so far. Pitiful, really. I am very different! I am much, much different from I'm sure anyone you've ever talked to, is that right? Enjoying my company, of course. Then stop laughing, princess, because there's nothing funny about the truth-most of the time, that is. Oh, but I'm not good at pretending. I most certainly have much better things to do then to write to you, much better then the sort of thing that you would be doing instead. If you think that Gryffindors and Slytherins are meant to be friends, then you need to wake up from your dreams, because I'm afraid that's a dream that will never come true. No, Dumbledore IS crazy! He's steering the whole school into a dead end, so far that now the ministy is getting involved just to help steer us all out of the mess that he has made of the place. Nobody is going to be able to defeat the Dark Lord, I'll have you know. A new age is coming upon us, one that doesn't look good for mudbloods or friends of them. I would say you will be going into hiding any day now.

Comparing me to the Dark Lord himself now? You seriously don't understand how to insult someone, do you? If anything, you are just flattering me! And, if you were perhaps wondering, I do in fact have power. I can use it whenever I want to. Afraid to tell me, are you? I wonder why. Embarrassed, princess? Don't worry. The King of Slytherins understands. I'm pretty sure that if I was talking to a pureblood I would see a bit more dignity in their words-and they wouldn't be throwing around the term "brilliant" and "Dumbledore" in the same sentence. You watch your mouth! I am capable of serving him. You'll just see! I'll come back to get you and all of your little Gryffindor friends, and by then, you'll be sorry about all this letter nonsense. You'll remember, and you'll be sorry. The whole lot of you.

I would never stoop so low. Besides, the first years are too easy-they get scared as soon as you approach them. No, I'm fine with just going with the fifth years. Seeing as how, in retrospect, I'm better then them anyways. Oh, don't be criticizing me on my looks! You don't even know what I look like, dear princess. Oh my, don't get your knickers in a twist now! I would hate for you to feel bad on my part. It is awful what this school is hammering into your brain about all this nonsense about mudbloods being perfectly fine. It's not true. They are a disgrace, and the day that this school comes to it's senses and kicks them all out will be a good day indeed. Oh you've really scared me now, you "Filthy Gryffindor." Nope, completely different. Do you even know what _your _saying? I don't think so! I would think that you would be able to open up a book and smarten yourself, what with how much you love your books. Well the same to you! Only you can say that. I have learned nothing about Gryffindors so far-my knowledge of how amazingly bossy and stupid they are has just been reconfirmed, if anything. I would hope that the teachers would soon realize what nonsense it is to make us write these bloody letters! Why not just get it over with already?

That just shows how wrong you are. Actually, I think that I know more about Gryffindors that Gryffindors themselves do. They hold themselves so high and mighty above others, where really Hufflepuffs have even more of a right to then you do! Don't laugh out of jealousy, princess. I'm sure deep down your cunning-maybe. If I so wish it to be any reason then it will be, I don't see why that is any of your business. Stop writing, you say? Sounds good. No, but I have a grade to think about really. Dad'll kill me if I fail out of fifth year. That will be just one more year I have to stay in this hell hole. What about you now, princess? Scared of never writing to me again? I don't blame you. I'm an awfully hard habit to break. Well I would never associate them with you, either. Oh right, sorry to have hurt your feelings so. As I said before, I can't afford to have too awful of a grade. It's really potions that's helping me up. And, surprisingly, this year, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It's not a strain. I mean, seeing as how I have to sacrifice so much as it is to be such a saint as it is. Well your alone there-and besides, perhaps I wasn't referring to an unforgivable curse, ever thought of that? Although I hate to lie-as you know-I do find them most intriguing. Lumos has it's own good things, yes, and I never said I didn't like it. I just said that I would really consider it a favorite of mine. Your welcome, apologizing is not a custom of mine. Don't get used to it. Hmmm, well we all have different opinions on things. _Obviously. _Really, your going to argue with me about the old man's age? What is he, one hundred and fifty? Give or take? Honestly, woman. Get a hold of yourself. I would love to see the witch step up. It would certainly be an improvement at Hogwarts. Oh, so you don't think that I could beat him? Funny of you to say. Awfully wrong as well. I could beat him any day of the week. Not that I would go out of my way to do it. I wouldn't be bothered. I'm pretty sure that, even if I had never read a spell, I would be able to protect myself in that situation-I am quite handy with a wand. Oh, I understand. Impressing you is really the least of my worries.

Oh? You think that it is an "extremely important question?" You are completely right! I've never seen this before. I will devote my life to schoolbooks from now on. Kidding, of course. Less then thrilled must be a record for you. I thought a Gryffindor's happy meter couldn't go below three hundred. Take that back! I'd actually like to say that I'm smart-extremely so, actually. Although I couldn't say the same thing about you. Your not a Ravenclaw, after all. Your right there, I don't trouble myself with paying attention in class. I'll be soon out of this place anyways, and I don't see what I would need any of what I'm learning for. Premature, if you ask me, what were being taught. I am capable of so much more then this school's limits. My status? My remarkable pureblood status, you mean? I'm glad that you finally acknowledged this. Any time, any time. And you, a sad witch. With a knack to annoy me. First year was the year that everybody settled into the school, and everyone seemed to pretend like it was the best thing ever. Only I saw that this place would grow old only too soon. Salathzar Slytherin was the best of the four founders, and he could destroy the whole school in an instant. He had his mind on where it needed to be: a pure school. That might have been the perfect school, but then all the other founders messed the whole place up. Now it's nothing. House elves may have emotions, but they aren't something that we should tie ourselves up in-not important at all. Did you know that I have magical abilities as well? What do you mean, Princess? Getting on your nerves? I'm not a prince, I'll have you know, I'm the King. Your spot on, actually. Slytherins are not mean-they just have survival instincts.

Snape? Yes, I suppose he favors us. And he hates you Gryffindors. It's funny to see how he treats some of you, even. That old woman does favor you. Or at least, she hates us Slytherins. You can see it in her eyes. Not that I'm offended. Bravery is rash and stupid-it is certainly the difference between life and death. He is fitting. Because he is the head of a muggle loving, idiot based society. I can't wait to get out of here. _Was_ a Professor, you mean. Was. She'll be packing her bags soon, you just wait and see. Oh trust me I know. It's just that I don't care. An amazing man! Ha! You are going to make me laugh to death. Quit what? Wow, now, hang on, no need to get...feisty.

From, the King of Slytherins


	4. Letter Four

**This chapter is a bit of a break in the stream. Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites! Reviews fuel me to write! This one is broken up to multiple shorter letters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters or other from the Harry Potter universe.**

You don't know me

Dear Mr. Pureblooded _arrogance,_

I've just made a discovery. After reading through my letter and then your letter, I've honestly realized something-I mean, why didn't I see it before? _No matter what I say you'll still be stupid as ever. _Why am I even arguing with you? You have no idea what matters your talking about, and I don't care how many times you run home and tell your little father on me. You're just an immature brat who doesn't even know how to take matters into his own hands. So I've decided to make a deal with you: why not just do that little idea about repeating the same words over and over? It would make my life a whole lot simpler as well as more enjoyable without your sticking your ignorant little head into it.

From, problem solver

Dear Ms. Right for once,

I'm surprised that your goodie two shoes brain of yours came up with something as "mischievous" as that. It works perfectly well for me. It's not like your the light at the end of my tunnel-it'll be a relief for me, really. Effective now, I'd hope?

From, impressed

Dear Mysterious classmate,

Yes. Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my! Wands and wizards and witches oh my!

From, _your _mysterious classmate

Dear Gryffindor who of which I do not know,

Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know. Purebloods will rise to power, you know.

From, Slytherin classmate

Dear Slytherin,

Umm...I actually really need to talk to you.

From, Gryffindor

Dear Gryffindor,

...what do you need?

From, Slytherin


End file.
